


Cloud 9

by spiderbishop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Na Jaemin is a Sweetheart, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, class president huang renjun, it's cute i promise, pothead na jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderbishop/pseuds/spiderbishop
Summary: Class president Renjun gets assigned stoner Jaemin as his History project partner, which ends up being not as terrible as Renjun expected it to be.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213





	Cloud 9

“But Mr. Kim!” Renjun complained, “This is  _ so _ not fair!”

“Renjun, you’re a straight-A student. One project will not change that, even if your partner doesn’t do his part.”

Renjun rolled his eyes. He could not believe Mr. Kim was being so unreasonable. He really wasn’t asking for much --just doing the History project on his own instead of with his assigned partner.

“Besides, I will grade you individually even if it’s a group project. And who knows, your partner might surprise you. Maybe your work ethic rubs off on him.”

“Yeah, I doubt it,” Renjun mumbled as he got up from his seat, grabbing his backpack. “See you on Thursday, Mr. Kim.”

The teacher said his goodbyes, but Renjun was too occupied with his thoughts to hear what was being said.

This project was 20% of his grade, and he had been assigned the worst possible partner. The thing was, Renjun  _ cared _ about his grades. He  _ cared  _ about always being at the top of his class. He  _ cared _ about getting into a good university. Na Jaemin simply did not.

Jaemin was every teacher’s worst nightmare. He never did his homework, he never studied for his texts, he didn’t even participate in class. Jaemin was just  _ there.  _ Smoking weed in their high school bathroom and skipping class at least twice a week.

He was a bad influence, and even though Renjun had never talked with the boy he just knew Jaemin wouldn’t care about this project.

Mr. Kim had obviously paired them together as a way to try to get Jaemin to do some school work. Teachers were so predictable. Mr. Kim wanted Renjun to make Jaemin feel motivated in his class, as a last resort to not fail him and possibly make him have to retake the entire senior year.

Huang Renjun was a good student, yes, but he couldn’t do miracles.

When he came out of his History classroom Renjun expected to see the hallway empty. It was the last period of the day, no one would stay around, wandering the corridors. Especially not on the second floor, where the only other rooms were the janitor’s closet and a Spanish classroom.

Except, there  _ was  _ someone.

He was surprised when he saw Na Jaemin sitting on the floor, his back resting against the wall as he typed something on his phone.

Renjun stopped in his tracks.

Jaemin suddenly looked up and smiled at him, standing up quickly.

“Renjun, right? I was waiting for you!”

“Why?”

_ Very eloquent, idiot,  _ Renjun thought.

Jaemin lost his smile for a second, but he instantly forced it back on his face. Renjun couldn’t help but notice how perfect his teeth were.

“We have to do the History project together,” Jaemin answered. “When can you meet up to do it? I’m basically free every day so I don’t really care about the day.”

That didn’t surprise Renjun. Of course someone like Jaemin wouldn’t have anything better to do. But unlike the other boy, Renjun was  _ busy _ . He had to tutor some middle schoolers on Mondays and Wednesdays, dance lessons every Tuesday, and he had already made plans for the weekend --if those plans included staying at home and studying like crazy for his finals, Jaemin didn’t need to know.

Which meant that his only free day was--

“What about today?”

“Today?” Jaemin repeated, thinking about it for a couple of seconds. “Okay, today it is.”   


“4 pm at the library then?” Renjun asked, trying to remember if he had anything to do at that hour.

“Oh, I’m sorry dude, I just can’t get anything done at the library. The silence…” Jaemin made a pause as he dramatically shivered, “it creeps me out.”

“Then where can we meet up? My parents won’t let me take anyone home, so it can’t be at my place.”

That was a lie. Renjun’s mom  _ loved _ having people over, even if they were people like Jaemin. Renjun simply didn’t want him seeing his room, it felt too personal, and that was the last thing Renjun wanted this to be.

“No worries! We can go to my place! My parents work late tonight, and besides, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind having you over.”

Damn Jaemin and his stupid hospitality.

Renjun didn’t have any arguments against that, so he agreed on meeting at Jaemin’s house at 4 pm.

Both boys walked out of the building together in silence. Jaemin had tried to make small talk on their way out but Renjun blatantly ignored him. Rude, yeah, but sue him for not wanting to talk about the weather.

Jaemin’s friends were waiting for him outside, some of them with lit cigarettes in their mouths. Renjun walked past them without a second thought.

“See you later, Renjun!” Jaemin yelled when Renjun was already far away, waving at the boy as if they were long-time best friends.

Renjun had the decency to wave back.

When he heard the loud laughs of Jaemin’s friends, he turned back around and walked faster, his face all red.

He hated it when people laughed at him.

* * *

Jaemin’s house was  _ nothing _ like Renjun had imagined. It was big --way bigger than his own house-- and every room looked like it was taken out of an interior design magazine.

Jaemin almost looked out of place, his grey sweatpants and black hoodie contrasting with the elegant vibe of the house.

The boy made Renjun accompany him to his room to grab his laptop, and Renjun couldn’t believe how tidy everything looked. He had expected Jaemin to be messy, to have a dirty room that smelled permanently of smoke or something. Instead, Jaemin’s room was clean and it smelled like vanilla for some reason.

“Let’s go down to the basement,” Jaemin said after grabbing his MacBook.

He grabbed Renjun’s wrist and guided him to the basement’s stairs --and the sudden contact did  _ not _ make Renjun blush. Not at all. Not even a little bit.

The basement was messier, in a way. Jaemin had a green crystal bong laying around, a couple of blankets that were not folded properly and a white t-shirt thrown into the ground. It was less elegant and more teenage-boy style.

Jaemin sat down on the sofa, putting his feet up as he signaled Renjun to do the same.

He did, sitting as far apart from Jaemin as he could.

“So, the project,” Jaemin clasped his hands, turning on his laptop.

“I think we should write about something that is not a war, we should try to be original.”

“That’s a good idea, actually,” Jaemin smiled, typing a password on the computer’s keyboard and somehow getting it wrong. “I thought about talking about the Holocaust.”

“Are you  _ kidding _ ?” Renjun asked, almost offended. “Everyone’s going to make their project about that. We  _ just  _ said we were going to be original.”

“You’re right, my bad. What do you want our project to be about?”

Renjun showed Jaemin a list he had made on his phone with different topics they could discuss. They talked a bit about each of them and finally decided on one.

Surprisingly, Jaemin was a pretty good project partner. Renjun liked bossing people around, and Jaemin didn’t seem to mind being bossed around, which was good. Plus, he found out Jaemin could make  _ great _ powerpoints.

After an hour of researching and writing on Jaemin’s laptop non-stop, the younger asked for a break. Renjun humored him, they had worked hard and they were ahead of the schedule Renjun had prepared, which meant that they could take a 10-minute break.

Jaemin raised his arms, stretching his sore muscles. That action made his hoodie ride up on his abdomen, revealing a bit of Jaemin’s pale skin.

Renjun made a point of  _ not looking. _

(It didn’t matter, he blushed either way.)

“So, class president, huh? Must be difficult,” Jaemin spoke, resting his back against the sofa again as a lazy smile spread on his lips.

Renjun knew he was just making small talk, trying to make Renjun comfortable, but it had the complete opposite effect. Renjun felt like a middle schooler talking with their crush. Which was stupid because he didn’t have a crush on Jaemin.

“It’s alright,” Renjun shrugged, “it’ll look nice on my college application essay.”

Jaemin cackled even if what Renjun said wasn’t funny at all.

“What are you planning on studying?”

“I don’t know. My parents want me to go for Physics, which is nice. I haven’t decided yet. What about you, Jaemin?”

It was Jaemin’s turn to shrug, “I don’t know if I wanna go to university. Kinda want to move to a chicken farm away from everything and everyone. Kinda wanna get into nursing. We’ll see where life takes me.”

“Nursing?” Renjun asked, genuinely surprised. Jaemin did not look like a guy that would want to get into nursing school. In fact, he looked the complete opposite of a guy that would want to get into nursing school.

Jaemin smiled, not showing his teeth this time. “Why are you so surprised, huh? For your information, I would be a great nurse, thank you very much.”

They both laughed at that. Renjun felt less awkward now, and Jaemin’s natural friendliness was a big part of the reason why.

After a few seconds of comfortable silence, Jaemin spoke again.

“Hey, do you mind if I smoke?”

“Um, no, go for it.”

Renjun was dumb. They were supposed to be doing a project, not smoking weed. Two minutes of talking and suddenly Renjun seemed to forget that. It was too late to say no now, because Jaemin had already gotten up from the sofa and was rummaging through a cabinet as he grabbed a small plastic box.

Jaemin sat back down and opened the plastic box, taking out a purple grinder, rolling paper and a small plastic bag full of weed out of it. The smell of cannabis hit Renjun instantly as Jaemin opened the plastic bag and put some of the weed inside the grinder.

Renjun couldn’t help but look as Jaemin rolled the joint in silence, his expert hands working quickly and efficiently. He felt his heart stop when Jaemin brought the joint to his lips and licked a stripe on it, making the rolling paper stay in place, as he looked directly at Renjun’s eyes, a playful smile on his lips.

“Ta-da!” Jaemin exclaimed, holding the joint in front of his face.

The younger got a lighter from his pocket and placed the joint on his lips, taking a long hit out of it as soon as the joint was lit.

Jaemin blew the smoke slowly out of his mouth, “Sorry about the smoke.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Renjun replied shyly.

They sat in silence, the only sound being Jaemin’s breathing as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke. Renjun couldn’t take his eyes away from Jaemin’s mouth as the boy smoked, his long fingers running through his black hair.

Jaemin noticed Renjun’s stare and grinned at him.

“Want a drag?” 

“Yes, please,” Renjun answered before he could even think about all the reasons why he shouldn’t.

Jaemin passed him the joint without a second thought, and before he knew it Renjun had placed it in his mouth ready to take a drag.

This was bad. Renjun was supposed to be doing a History project, not getting high with his pothead classmate. It was already bad enough that Jaemin was high. Renjun was disappointed in himself, but he still inhaled and let the smoke fill his lungs.

He closed his eyes as he exhaled slowly, letting the smoke burn his throat a little.

When Renjun opened his eyes, he was met with Jaemin’s shocked expression --mouth open in surprise, eyes wide and eyebrows knit up.

Jaemin didn’t even blink for a few seconds.

“How did you do that?” the younger asked, amazed.

“Do what?”

“You know,” Jaemin moved his hand around in circles as he talked, “how did you  _ not _ cough?”

Renjun chuckled, “It’s not my first time smoking, Jaemin.”

The boy looked even more shocked than before, but this time a wide smile was spreading on his face.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our perfect class president not being so perfect,” Jaemin joked.

Renjun rested his back against the comfortable sofa, a smug grin on his lips.

“I never said I was a saint.”

Renjun took another drag of the joint, looking straight at Jaemin as he did it. The younger’s gaze fell down to Renjun’s lips as he smoked.

His face was starting to get red yet again, but Renjun decided to ignore it and put on a show of blowing out the white smoke from his mouth.

“Can you do that again?”

“Can I do  _ what _ again?”

“Take another hit,” Jaemin said plainly, “you look hot while doing it.”

_ What!? _

If Renjun’s cheeks were warm earlier, his whole face was blushing furiously now.

He couldn’t believe what was happening. Jaemin had just said Renjun looked hot. What the fuck.

Renjun did as he was told, his hand suddenly trembling as he brought the joint to his lips. He looked into Jaemin’s eyes as he took a deep drag, feeling the warmth on his chest spreading to the rest of his body, the weed starting to have an effect on him.

Jaemin licked his lips, watching him with hungry eyes.

Renjun quickly gave the joint back to the other boy, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

A heavy silence fell over them. Renjun could only hear the deafening sound of his heart pounding against his ribcage.

Jaemin moved from his place on the sofa, sitting closer to Renjun now.

“Renjun,” the younger called, his voice merely a whisper, “can I kiss you?”

Before he could even  _ think _ about the implications of that question, of the consequences that would surely come with the answer, of anything that wasn’t how fucking close Jaemin was in that moment --Renjun nodded.

Jaemin’s lips were on his in less than a second.

He didn’t know if it was the weed or Jaemin’s expert lips making his brain stop working, because suddenly he couldn’t think.

The older kissed Jaemin with fervor, hungry for more, hungry to be closer to Jaemin. He let his hands find their way to the boy’s neck, pulling Jaemin towards his body.

Jaemin placed his free hand under Renjun’s thigh, hoisting him up without warning and moving him until he was sitting on Jaemin’s lap.

_ God, that was hot. _

From this new angle Renjun had better access to Jaemin’s lips --he tasted like weed and something sweet, and it was driving Renjun crazy. The younger’s hand rested against Renjun’s hip, bringing their bodies impossibly closer to each other.

When they finally broke the kiss, the sight of Jaemin’s bright smile welcomed him.

Renjun felt flustered, but he didn’t try to get out of Jaemin’s lap.

The small fire burning the joint had gone out from all the time spent not smoking. Jaemin placed it on Renjun’s lips, lighting it again.

Renjun took a deep breath, inhaling as much as he could, and threw his head back as he let a small cloud of smoke out of his mouth.

“Come here, I wanna try something,” said Jaemin, his voice deeper and raspier than it was minutes ago.

He signaled the older to pass him the half-finished joint, and took a slow drag out of it, the small flame consuming the cannabis inside of it as Jaemin breathed in.

Jaemin kept the smoke inside his mouth, placing his big hand on Renjun’s nape while he pushed them closer, their lips touching yet again.

Renjun didn’t expect it when the other boy opened his mouth, blowing the smoke into Renjun’s own. The older inhaled it, giving Jaemin a short kiss as he held the smoke in. He backed away quickly and exhaled.

He immediately went back to kiss the other boy. This time the kiss was slower, more relaxed, less rushed. 

Maybe the weed had something to do with it, but Renjun couldn’t bring himself to care, not when Jaemin bit his lip gently, not when he was so lost in the pleasure of it all that he couldn’t think about anything that wasn’t _Jaemin_.

Jaemin broke the kiss in favor of kissing Renjun’s neck while letting his free hand under Renjun’s shirt, roaming around the boy’s abdomen, touching his soft skin. He tugged at Renjun’s clothes softly.

“Why are you wearing so many clothes?” Jaemin’s mouth moved against the older’s neck, tickling him a little.

Renjun wasn’t wearing that many clothes, just a cute sweater vest on top of a simple white t-shirt, but he knew that wasn’t why Jaemin was complaining.

He almost considered taking off his clothes right then and there, but a  _ ding _ was heard as his phone got a notification, deciding for him.

When he took his phone out of his jeans' back pocket, he saw an iMessage notification from his mom, asking where he was and telling him to not come home late.

Renjun looked up from his phone and back at Jaemin, who had moved from pressing himself against Renjun’s warm body to rest his back against the comfortable sofa, looking at the older with a smile on his face.

The boy looked breathtaking, there was no other way to describe it.

Jaemin’s dark hair was messy from Renjun running his hands through it, pupils dark and lips shiny and red from kissing. Renjun wanted to look at him forever.

Instead, he got up from the younger’s lap, straightening his clothes with his hands.

“Sorry, I have to go.”

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Jaemin exclaimed, getting up from the sofa, “I’ll walk you home.”

“You don’t need to, I’ll be fine,” he replied, grabbing his things and quickly getting them inside his backpack.

“You live near Park Jisung, right? I’ll call him, I can go visit him, it’s okay.”

They climbed up the stairs, walking quickly to the door. Renjun put on his shoes and stopped Jaemin when the other boy was about to do the same.

“Jaemin, don’t worry about it, really,” Renjun spoke, grabbing Jaemin’s arm to keep him from grabbing his shoes.

Renjun let Jaemin’s arm go as he opened the front door, but right as he was about to walk out, Jaemin stopped him.

“Hey, see you next Thursday to finish the project?” Jaemin asked, a sweet smile blooming on his face.

Renjun thought about it for a second, but in the end he knew what he was going to say.

He smiled back at the other boy.

“See you next Thursday, Jaemin.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave a lot of kudos and comments bc i like attention <3
> 
> also follow me at [@ITYWRID](https://twitter.com/ItywrId)


End file.
